


Just Like Fire

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, almost disgustingly vanilla compared to my usual In Heat fare, but goddamn these nerds refused to do anything else, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Keith’s galra genes make themselves known, he finds out that the changes are more than just aesthetic.</p><p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=82569#cmt82569">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> All the Spanish in this has hover text, so if you want to know what's being said just hold your mouse over the word(s) and the translation should pop up.

Keith groaned, and fell back against the wall. “End program.” he said, letting his bayard’s blade dissolve into light and sliding down the wall. He hurt all over, the familiar bruises and aching muscles born of training against high-level simulations not quite covering the weird, bone-deep ache and prickly almost-itch which had been bugging him earlier. And now, even as exhausted as he was, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep. There was a restless energy filling him even now, not unlike when Blue had been calling to him in the desert. A feeling like he should be moving, doing something, but without any idea what.

“Keith?” Lance yawned, and Keith startled a bit. Even with his enhanced hearing, he hadn’t heard the Blue Paladin approaching. “It’s, like, midnight. What are you doing up?”

Keith shrugged, and rubbed at one of the bruises on his upper arm. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Of course.” Lance rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. “C’mon, trust me, sleeping on the floor isn’t that fun.” he held out a hand, and Keith let his boyfriend pull him to his feet. The warmth of Lance’s hand in his was soothing, and he muffled a yawn with his free hand.

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping there.” he muttered, sliding his fingers between Lance’s as they left the room. The warmth of another person seemed to help settle the restless energy in him, and as they walked he found himself leaning a little on Lance’s shoulder.

“Man, you must be really tired.” Lance chuckled, pulling his hand free of Keith’s to sling around the shorter boy’s shoulders. “You’re never this cuddly.” the smile fell from Lance’s face, and he stopped walking. “Or this warm. Are you okay?” he pressed the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead.

“I’m fine.” Keith tried to bat Lance’s hand away, but wound up with his wrist trapped in a cage of calloused brown fingers.

“Keith, man, we talked about this.” Lance wheedled, twisting his hand to twine his fingers with Keith’s and catching the Red Paladin’s free hand as well. “No more tough guy act. If you’re hurting, talk to us. Talk to me.”

Keith sighed, and slumped forward. Lance was immediately there, in his space, and Keith relaxed into the supporting hug. “I don’t know.” he groaned against Lance’s shoulder. “My bones hurt, and my skin feels weird.”

“Like when you were first changing?” Lance asked, releasing Keith’s left hand to card fingers through his hair.

“Yeah.” a prickle ran up his spine, and he pressed his forehead harder against Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay, so it’s a galra thing.” Lance muttered, left thumb absently rubbing back and forth along Keith’s own. “Let’s get you to bed. I don’t want you fainting on me.”

Keith nodded, and peeled himself out of Lance’s warm, wonderful embrace. The deep ache returned with a vengeance, and he almost winced. He’d have to ask Lance to stay overnight. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent nights in each other’s rooms before, but most of those had been before they realized they were dating. Even after Pidge had gotten fed up and physically knocked their heads together, it wasn’t something they’d ever talked about.

The ache was more of a burning by the time they stopped in front of Keith’s door, his hand in Lance’s the only part of him which didn’t feel like it was trying to kill him from the inside. The door slid open, and thankfully Lance came into the room with him. Keith only barely remembered to shuck off his armour before collapsing onto his bed with a groan, and yanked on Lance’s hand. “Stay.” he grunted into his pillow, turning on his side so there’d be enough room for Lance to lie down behind him.

“Of course.” Lance untangled his hand from Keith’s, and a moment later skinny arms were wrapping around the shorter boy’s torso. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Keith exhaled heavily, and snuggled back against Lance’s warm chest. His eyes slid shut, and he was asleep almost instantly.

\---

In the morning, the phantom ache and not-quite-itch were gone, but his bruises from the simulator sure as hell weren’t. He could deal with bruises, though. They had a source, and if he trained enough then he would be able to beat the simulator without getting hurt. Lance was doing his usual octopus impression, mumbling in Spanish as Keith extracted himself to go wash up and get dressed. His bruised skin was visibly no different from the un-bruised places, either smooth galran purple or covered by equally purple fur, but just because they were invisible didn’t mean they didn’t hurt.

“You-” Lance groaned, sitting up and levelling an accusatory index finger in Keith’s general direction. “Get up entirely too early.”

“Go back to sleep, then.” Keith rolled his eyes, peeling off his flight suit. Honestly, the best thing about the castle’s weird closet was its built-in cleaning system. His normal clothes were nice and clean even though he’d worn the same thing yesterday, and he grabbed his jacket on the way out the door. Judging by he lighting in the hallways and quiet hum of the castle, he had enough time to get in a few rounds with lower level simulators before Hunk was awake enough to turn food goo into something resembling actual food.

-

Keith bit back a curse, and pulled Red into a tight roll to avoid incoming enemy fire. The pain from yesterday was back, worse than before, and concentrating through it was getting really annoying really fast. On top of that, they’d been called into action halfway through breakfast, so his goddamn flight suit was wet and clinging to his body. Fucking Zarkon, sending battleships out to hunt them down when all they’d done was free, like, maybe a dozen planets? Hunk would know, he had selfies with at least one alien from every planet they liberated.

A laser clipped Red’s paw, and Keith’s returning fire took out not only the enemy ship but also the one behind it. He really, _really_ hated Zarkon’s stupid empire.

-

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the auto-wash being half done.” Lance chuckled, helmet under one arm like he was some hotshot race car driver posing for a picture. Keith pulled off one of his gloves and flung it at his boyfriend’s stupid smug face, grinning with all his viciously pointed teeth at the satisfying wet slap it made on impact. Lance staggered back, dropping his helmet, and peeling the glove away from his skin with an exclamation of disgust.

“Keith, you can go back to your room.” Shiro said, only the barest hint of a smile on his face. Keith nodded, turned on his heel, and tried to ignore the squeaking of his boots on the shiny floor. He’d barely gotten into his room and peeled his arms free of the sleeves when Lance approached. A few months ago he wouldn’t have known who it was, but ever since his hearing improved he’d been learning to differentiate footsteps.

“Hey Keith, I’ve, uh, still got your glove.”

“Come on in.” he said, letting the top half of the flight suit hang from his hips. The pain in his bones had yet to subside, but it wasn’t bad enough yet that he couldn’t keep his voice steady. The door whooshed open, and without the layer of metal between them Keith could hear Lance’s heartbeat speed up. He could also hear his boyfriend’s quick little inhale, but he was pretty sure he didn’t need super-hearing for that one.

“Wow, uh, I’ll just-” Lance’s heart sped up, and Keith couldn’t strangle the hiss of pain that left his mouth as the pain ratcheted back up to the level it had been at last night, practically pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Lance’s heartbeat. He only barely got his arms out to catch himself and oh, wow, when had he fallen over?

“Keith? Keith!” Lance’s hands were cool on his skin, and Keith didn’t struggle as he was pulled more or less upright. Leaning against Lance helped tremendously, and Keith groaned as the world spun back into focus. Something was wrong, not even the worst days of his transformation had been this bad.

“Hurts again.” he mumbled into Lance’s chest.

“Like last night?”

Keith nodded, and Lance’s hands slid under his arms. “Okay. I’m going to put you on your bed, then go change out of my flight suit. I’ll be, like, three minutes. Tops.”

Keith shook his head, and dug his claws into the front of Lance’s suit. It already hurt too much to think clearly, and if Lance left there would be nothing to anchor him. Lance was talking again but Keith couldn’t tell if it was in English or Spanish, much less what he was saying. A cool hand rested over his heart, and he did his best to focus on that. The bedsprings squeaked, and Keith moaned a bit as he was pulled into a cool embrace.

“Keith? Please tell me that was a good noise. Please, talk to me.”

“Fuck.” Keith groaned, turning his head to bury his face in his pillow. The pain was receding, his mind clearing as it did, but as he was able to focus on more than just the burning agony under his skin he became aware of a few things. Lance was naked behind him, or very nearly so. His flight suit had been removed, leaving him in solely his briefs. He was also very much aroused, and Lance’s left hand was resting just under his belly button.

“That’s good, right?” Lance propped himself up over Keith, eyes wide. “You’re feeling better?”

“Still really hot, but yeah. Better.” Keith managed a smile, and Lance bent down to give him a quick kiss.

“You’re always really hot, cariño.” Lance grinned, wide and cheesy, but it only lasted for a second. “Do you want me to help you to a pod?” he asked, cupping one of Keith’s cheeks in a cool hand.

“No.” Keith shook his head. He didn’t feel feverish, just warm, like he was being smothered in blankets. And, well, he kinda wanted to kiss Lance. A lot. He sat up, and the room didn’t spin or anything, so that was an improvement. Lance’s face was also now very close to his, the pupils of his beautiful blue eyes dilated as far as Keith had ever seen them. He leaned in, and Lance made a startled noise against his lips.

There was an awkward second where his lips were just pressed against his boyfriend’s closed mouth, then Lance’s cool hands came up to frame his face and Keith found himself with a lap full of very enthusiastic boyfriend. Lance pulled away, breathing heavily, and grinned that stupid attractive smile. Keith’s heart did a funny little twist in his chest, and he leaned back as he pulled Lance in for another kiss. Lance pulled away after a few seconds, and planted a hand in the middle of Keith’s chest to push him down onto the mattress.

There was a strange shine in the Blue Paladin’s eyes, his mouth curled in a sharper version of the mischievous grin he wore when he was about to do something reckless and probably stupid, and it sent a very pleasant shiver down Keith’s spine. This was new, uncharted territory in their relationship, but he felt no hesitance today. No fear that Lance’s interest might be feigned or forced, no thoughts of how he might mess up and ruin what they had. Nothing but excitement, anticipation, longing. Careful fingers slid under the waistband of his briefs, and Lance gave him a hesitant look.

“Can I?”

“Please.” Keith’s voice did a wavery thing he might’ve been embarrassed by at any other time, but as he looped his arms around Lance’s neck he really couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck. He lifted his hips to help the garment off, and kicked them away towards the foot of the bed as soon as he could. Lance shucked off his own underpants and crawled back over Keith, settling between his legs like a cool, heavy blanket.

“Have you done this before?” Lance asked, voice low and breathless.

“No.” Keith shook his head minutely. “You?”

“Nope.” Lance grinned, wide and dorky and so undeniably _Lance_. “Bet I’m better at it than you are, though.”

“Prove it.” he smirked, and Lance closed the negligible distance between their faces. It was hard to keep smirking when his boyfriend was trying to make out with him, and after a moment Keith gave in. It felt good to let Lance take control and oh-so-gently pin him to the bed, felt right to trail his claws gently down his boyfriend’s spine and not give a fuck about the whimpers crawling out of his throat. After a few minutes, though, a snarl of impatience slid past his sharp teeth and he pushed Lance away enough to make eye contact.

“Are you going to make me do everything myself?” he challenged, flexing his free hand so his claws grabbed Lance’s attention.

“Jeez, sue a guy for trying to be romantic.” Lance huffed, sitting up so he was kneeling between Keith’s spread legs. “What do you want to do?”

“I want you in me.” Keith said, and after a moment of perfect silence he felt his face go dark purple. Where had _that_ come from? Lance’s heart rate had jumped, smooth brown cheeks darkening with a blush which was absolutely unfair in its attractiveness, and Keith sat up to put his hands over Lance’s. He’d never been one for easing into things, and now that he was thinking about it he kinda really did want Lance’s dick in him. 

“I’m not joking.” he said quietly, curling his fingers around Lance’s, the filed-smooth inner curves of his claws sitting perfectly against his boyfriend’s skin. “I want to have sex with you.”

Lance blushed harder, heart pounding in his chest. “We don’t have condoms or anything.”

“I don’t care.” Keith tightened his grip a little, holding Lance’s gaze. When Lance looked away, blushing like mad, Keith leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the Blue Paladin’s cheek. “Te quiero, Lance. Te _necesito_.”

Lance closed the distance between them with a kiss, rough and messy, and Keith tipped backwards so he was handily pinned under his boyfriend. His head jerked back when one of Lance’s fingers slipped inside him, and he vaguely registered his boyfriend muttering something in Spanish. He wasn’t sure what, though, because his whole brain had lit up with blinding pleasure at that little bit of friction and oh god he _needed_ Lance to fuck him. The touch was gone almost as soon as it was there, however, and Lance pushed himself up on his left arm to look at the fingers which _should_ be touching Keith.

“Is it supposed to be kinda wet in there?” he asked, looking at the digit in question.

“Lance.” Keith frowned, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Why would I know any more about galran anatomy than you?”

“Well it _is_ your body.”

“Do you think I’ve _wanted_ to do anything like this to myself since I changed?” Keith snapped, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. Lance’s eyes widened, and if this had been one of their normal makeout sessions Keith would’ve bolted. But he was naked, and still horny as all hell, so fleeing wasn’t exactly an option.

“Keith.” Lance’s voice had gone weird and soft, full of too much emotion for Keith to look him in the face.

“It’s okay if you don’t-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Lance frowned, grabbing Keith by the jaw and forcing his head up. “I don’t care if you’re human or galran or, idunno, fucking _balmeran_. You’re Keith, and you piss me off to no end but you’re hot as hell and I really, _really_ don’t wanna fuck up our first time.” Lance smiled hesitantly, and released Keith’s chin. “I mean, there’s no candles or rose petals or romantic music, so it can’t be _perfect_ , but-”

Keith couldn’t help it, he laughed. Lance’s grin grew into the wide familiar one, and he pulled his boyfriend in to freckle the shorter Paladin’s face with kisses. “Te amo para siempre.” he whispered, pressing his lips to the middle of Keith’s forehead. “Always and forever.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother trying to hide the smile that spread across his face.

“Alright, now to blow your mind.” Lance grinned, and pushed Keith down to lie on the bed. Keith bent his knees, and dragged his pillow so it was under his head properly. Lance settled between his legs, and Keith couldn’t help but tense as his boyfriend traced a hand up his lightly furred inner thigh. “You okay with this, or do you want to do it another way?”

“Lance, for the love of god, just fuck me already.” Keith snarled. Lance chuckled, and leaned down for a quick kiss.

“Te amo.” he murmured, and then one of his fingers slid into Keith and the world went white. Keith gripped at the bedsheets, and he might’ve screamed but his hips definitely jerked up and Lance was talking again, low sweet sounds which buzzed pleasantly if incoherently in Keith’s head. The world was just beginning to fade back to normal when Lance added a second finger, and this time Keith _knew_ he screamed but he really couldn’t bring himself to care when every nerve in his body was alight with pleasure.

Lance’s fingers pulled away as the world started going back to normal again, and Keith’s eyes slowly refocused. Lance was leaning over him, looking partly amused by mostly worried. “Keith? You with me?”

Keith nodded, and let his eyes fall shut with a groan. He felt vaguely sticky but still achingly hard, and now on top of that he felt strangely empty. “Fuck, that was... _fuck_ ”

“Didn’t realize you had such a hair trigger.” Lance chuckled, rubbing Keith’s inner thigh. “It seemed intense. You still good?”

Keith nodded quickly. “Yes. God, yes.” he uncurled his fists from the ruined remains of his bedsheets and lifted them, but stopped before resting them on Lance’s body. Even blunted, his claws could do serious damage. Lance sighed, and tugged on Keith’s wrists until his hands touched the taller boy’s back.

“I’m going to take it slow. Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Keith nodded, and tried not to tense up as Lance’s fingers slid into him again. It felt a little weird, but mostly it just felt good, right. His claws dug into Lance’s back, but he managed to not break the skin as his boyfriend added a third finger. It wasn’t enough, and a whine left his throat as Lance slowly worked him open. And then Lance’s fingers brushed something inside him and he screamed, the world going white.

Lance’s fingers immediately pulled away, and Keith snarled. Lance should be in him already, fucking him into the mattress until they were both exhausted. That’s what they were doing, right?

“Keith, hey, talk to me amado. You okay?” Lance was leaning over him, eyebrows drawn together and stupid kissable lips pulled down at the edges in a concerned frown. Keith slid a hand up to the back of Lance’s neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss, rolling his hips up against his boyfriend’s.

“I will be.” he breathed when they pulled apart, Lance wearing a dazed expression on his stupid cute face. “Once you get your dick in me.” he leaned up again, and pulled his boyfriend into another hungry kiss. Lance moaned into his mouth, and Keith nipped at the taller boy’s lower lip as he pulled away. He tasted copper, the tang of Lance’s blood on his teeth where they’d broken the skin, but Lance was smiling so he didn’t really care.

“Grita para mi.” Lance whispered, his voice low and husky and Keith wasn’t entirely sure what he’d said but a moment later the world went white. Lance was in him, slowly pressing deeper, his heartbeat racing in Keith’s ears so loud it drowned out anything and everything else. Keith thought he might’ve been screaming, but he wasn’t sure.

“Tan cerca.” Lance moaned in his ear, sending electric pleasure straight down Keith’s spine. “Estoy tan cerca, nene..”

Keith turned his head, and somehow managed to catch Lance’s lips in a messy kiss. It was short, but made Keith’s head spin nonetheless. Seconds later, Lance’s forehead pressed against his collarbone and warmth flooded into him. It was like every sense was overloading at once, the backs of his eyelids bright white and every nerve alight with ecstasy. Lance pulled out, and flopped down on top of him like a boneless, exceptionally heavy rag doll.

Keith moaned as awareness returned to him, and quickly lifted his hands from Lance’s lower back. His claws were free of blood, thank god, though his fingers felt stiff in a way that suggested Lance would be developing some pretty distinctive bruises in the next few hours. His throat felt hoarse too, and Keith ducked his head to press his face into Lance’s fluffy brown hair. The way he’d been screaming, everyone in the castle probably knew what had just happened.

“Eso fue asombroso.” Lance groaned, rolling off of Keith so lie on his side.

“What?” Keith frowned, and Lance grinned a little wider.

“I said, I proved it.” he leaned in, and Keith kissed back lazily until they parted.

“No you didn’t.”

“I did.” Lance insisted. “I proved I’m better at this than you are.”

“You did not.” Keith slapped at Lance’s arm. “You can’t prove anything with just one test.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna top next time?”

Keith thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head. “I liked this. Wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

Next to him, Lance laughed and slung an arm across his chest. “Maybe tonight?”

Keith turned onto his side and rested one hand on Lance’s hip. “Tonight sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real, Lance would only speak Spanish at someone who doesn’t understand it if he’s insulting them or trying to flirt. Keith has been on the receiving end of both, so his Spanish vocabulary consists of insults and Lance’s idea of flirting.


End file.
